warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowshine
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Willowkit Willowpaw Willowshine |familyt = Mother: |familyl = Mosspelt |mentor = Mothwing |apps = None |livebooks = Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Cats of the Clans, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None}} Willowshine is a small, sleek, lithe, dark gray tabby she-cat with a soft pelt and slender paws. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :She makes her first but very brief appearance when Leafpaw is asked by a queen to check over her and Dawnflower's kits by Squirrelpaw, after the Clans have crossed the Thunderpath. Twilight :Willowkit is Mothwing's helper when many cats are infected by a strange toxic liquid left behind by Twolegs, showing keen interest and skill in the duties of a medicine cat. When Beechpaw is choking on a clump of chewed-up yarrow, Mothwing is unable to retrieve the yarrow out of his mouth, so Willowkit sticks her tiny paw into his throat, and pulls it out. She asks Mothwing if this is what being a medicine cat is like, saying it is the best feeling ever. :Later, Leafpool tells her to go back to the nursery and tell her mother, Mosspelt, how well she did. While doing so, Leafpool tells Willowpaw that she'll make sure Beechpaw knows that the kit saved his life, later. Then Mothwing mentions to Leafpool that Willowkit is always helping out in the medicine den, and that she would take Willowkit as an apprentice as soon as she is old enough. Sunset :Willowpaw becomes Mothwing's apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. As Mothwing does not believe in StarClan, Leafpool begins visiting Willowpaw in dreams to give her advice and training, as requested by Feathertail. When there is an outbreak of greencough in the RiverClan camp, Leafpool and Feathertail visit Willowpaw in her dream to reveal to her the location of catmint on the edge of the RiverClan territory. :When Willowpaw visits the Moonpool for the first time to be officially received by StarClan as Mothwing's apprentice, she and Leafpool share a dream that suggests that Hawkfrost will do something bad. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When she and Mothwing come to the ThunderClan camp, Hollykit appears to be rather happy to see Willowpaw. She remembers that she had met Willowpaw when Mothwing brought catmint supplies to the ThunderClan camp. Hollykit had spoken with Willowpaw, wanting to know what it was like to live in a different clan. Hollykit bounds up to Willowpaw, who had been looking troubled. Willowpaw asks Hollypaw if she was an apprentice, in which Hollykit confirms she wasn't yet. Hollykit asks Willowpaw why she and Mothwing were at the camp. Willowpaw's whiskers twitch, and she tells Hollykit that she had a dream and wanted Leafpool to interpret it. Confused, Hollykit asks if Mothwing could interpret the dream herself, in which Willowpaw glances at her paws, saying that Mothwing suggested that they get Leafpool's opinion. Hollykit asks what it was about, but looking solemn, Willowpaw says that she couldn't tell the kit until she'd shared it with Leafpool. Willowpaw is then invited by Leafpool to enter her den, and she does, followed by Mothwing. :Soon after, Willowpaw is greeted by Hollykit once more. The she-cat twitches her ears, blinking at the kit as the faraway look clears in her eyes. Hollykit asks if Leafpool helped the apprentice, in which Willowpaw says she did. Willowpaw then offers to tell the dream to Hollykit, claiming that she dreamed of clouds streaming across the sky, tumbling across the blue. Suddenly, they stopped and the sun scorched down onto the RiverClan camp, shriveling plants and nests until there was no shelter from the burning heat. When Hollykit shudders, asking what it mean, Willowpaw replies that Leafpool thought it was a warning of trouble for their water supply. Willowpaw, however, appears to disagree, reasoning that there was plenty of rain throughout the leaf-bare, so it probably didn't mean a drought. Leafpool had advised Willowpaw to tell Leopardstar to check all of the streams near the camp to make sure they were safe. :Leaning forward, Hollykit asks Willowpaw how she became Mothwing's apprentice. Willowpaw tells Hollykit that she had helped Mothwing with her patients when there was an outbreak of sickness. She says that she enjoyed the tasks that Mothwing gave her, and she kept going to the medicine den until Mothwing suggested that Willowpaw become her apprentice. Hollykit asks Willowpaw if she had always wanted to be a medicine cat, and the young cat replies that she didn't think about it and it sort of happened. She mentions that she couldn't imagine being anything else, as being a medicine cat was great. Before Hollykit could agree, Mothwing calls to Willowpaw that it was time to leave. She says goodbye to Hollykit over her shoulder while bounding away behind Mothwing. After the two cats leave, Willowpaw is noted to have made Hollykit even more determined to become Leafpool's apprentice. :When she first sees Jaypaw at the Moonpool, she asks where Hollypaw is, and Jaypaw tells her that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat anymore. When they start walking on, Willowpaw pulls Jaypaw away from a rabbit hole in front of him. Jaypaw already knew it was there, and gets angry at her. Hurt, she tells him that she was only trying to help him, and when he says that he doesn't need help, she angrily tells him that she won't help him next time. Jaypaw is rebuked by Leafpool, and gives a reluctant apology, and Willowpaw replies that next time she hopes he falls in. Dark River :Jaypaw went into her dream when Mudfur, a former medicine cat of RiverClan, who was Mothwing's mentor, and now a member of StarClan, came to Willowpaw's dream. He told Willowpaw that RiverClan should escape from the disaster, caused by a bunch of Twoleg kits messing around the camp. Hollypaw is worried about her. When Hollypaw comes to the camp she is surprised and angry that Hollypaw came. :Later, she shows Hollypaw what is happening in her old camp when Hollypaw visits RiverClan's new camp on the Island to find out what was wrong. Outcast :At the Moonpool Gathering at the half-moon, she meets up with the other medicine cats, but comes alone; without Mothwing. When Leafpool questions her of Mothwing's whereabouts, and Willowshine replies that Beechfur has an infected beesting, so Mothwing stayed to treat him. In his thoughts, Jaypaw comments angrily that Mothwing must've stayed home because of her disbelief in StarClan; therefore there is no need to walk all the way to the Moonpool. She greets Jaypaw coldly, and the annoyed Jaypaw silently thinks about how he's not all that besotted with her either. Eclipse :Before the medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, Mothwing grants Willowpaw her formal medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows'' :When Jaypaw comes to the Moonpool alone, Willowshine is slightly jealous and annoyed that she had to wait to receive her full medicine cat name before Mothwing allowed her to come to the Moonpool alone. When the other medicine cats notice that Littlecloud isn't present, she murmurs that maybe he can share tongues with StarClan from his own territory. After meeting with StarClan, she starts being nicer towards Jaypaw, but there is always an edge to her voice. :She visits the Moonpool and watches Jayfeather receive his medicine cat name. Jayfeather mentions she doesn't have anything to act superior about now, as she has always liked Hollyleaf more than Jayfeather. ''Sunrise :On the night when the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Willowshine and her mentor, Mothwing, are late due to a thorn that got stuck in Petalkit's eye. It is mentioned that they licked the thorn to get it out of the kit's eye. Littlecloud tells her that celandine is also good for repairing damaged eyes. Mothwing asks Willowshine if there is any in their stack, and she replies that there is not much, but it should be good enough. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Willowshine is seen with Mudfur and Graypool in StarClan, while they try to persuade her to break ties with the other medicine cats, saying RiverClan must stand alone. Sign of the Moon :Willowshine is with Mothwing at the Gathering, keeping distance from the other medicine cats due to StarClan splitting up. The Forgotten Warrior :She is seen when Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail, and agree with the two leaders, Mistystar and Onestar and the other medicine cats when they say that Jayfeather's duty as a medicine cat should be suspended until Jayfeather can prove he didn't kill Flametail. The Last Hope :She is first mentioned when Jayfeather is dreaming and sees Brambleberry, he asks if Willowshine had sent her to him. Soon after she is mentioned when Jayfeather and Mothwing are at the Moonpool. He asks if she was the only one to come, and she says yes because Willowshine refused to come. She also asks him what was going on with StarClan, saying that Willowshine was ordered not to be near the other medicine cats of the Clans. :Soon after, Mothwing informs Jayfeather that Willowshine said there would be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Jayfeather confirms this and Mothwing is shocked to find out. Upon leaving, she tells Jayfeather that she'll try to convince Willowshine to come to the Moonpool again. :When Jayfeather comes into RiverClan territory to speak with Mothwing, she calls him a murderer and Mothwing shoos her away to collect mallow since the two need to speak alone. :Soon after, Jayfeather asks Mothwing if she had shown Willowshine the smoldering reed in RiverClan but she says she isn't looking for signs like he is. Jayfeather later tells her what had happened, and she says that she was told to talk to StarClan that night which Mothwing doesn't usually tell her to do. :Later, Flametail tells her and the other medicine cats that Jayfeather did not murder him. :While sleeping, Jayfeather summons the medicine cats of each Clan, to warn each of them that cats from the Dark Forest have found a way into the Clan territories and that the mysterious scents appearing in their Clan at night were caused by trainees, not rogues. Next, they go to the Moonpool to meet with StarClan to confirm that the Clans will battle. Willowshine and the other medicine cats agree to bring their leaders to the island to discuss about this. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock reveals that StarClan found that Willowpaw could be a better solution to Mothwing's inability to communicate with them. It is also said that Willowpaw respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan because she respects her mentor in every other way; she had wanted to be a medicine cat even as a kit, when she saw the great healing that Mothwing could do. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as pale gray. *She has also been described with green eyes on multiple occasions. *Willowshine respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Mosspelt: Tree Quotes Medicine Cat Ceremony References and Citations Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters